plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 19
Dark Ages - Night 19 is the penultimate level of Dark Ages. It is the last Save Our Seeds level in this world with three Magnet-shrooms are the endangered plants. When this level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks the boss battle in this world. Difficulty The endangered plants' positions are similar to Ancient Egypt - Day 15. However, this level is more difficult than that level because the zombies are harder, especially Knight Zombies and Zombie Kings. The player needs to have more Magnet-shrooms, because three is not enough. Tall-nut will be extremely useful in this level. However, the player will need to do everything very fast so he or she can maximize its use. Wizard Zombies will sometimes help protect the endangered plants, yet it may also hamper your efforts. Strategies *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Fume-shroom **Puff-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Laser Bean **Magnet-shroom **Grave Buster (if you have brought Bonus Seed Slot) *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shroom. Plant Puff-shrooms to protect the Magnet-shrooms and destroy the graves. **Sometimes the player will lose at the very first stage because the zombie may be going to eat the endangered plants. You can restart until it will not happen again. *Try to plant one Tall-nut in front of one of three Magnet-shrooms that is going to be eaten. *Plant one more column of Sun-shroom if you cannot do fast. Plant one column of Fume-shroom on the fifth column first, then one column of Laser Bean near the Sun-shrooms. Be ready for Zombie Kings. *Jester Zombies are not a threat, as all of the plants you chose do not shoot projectiles. The only exception to this are Puff-shrooms, which are useless for now. *When a Wizard Zombie appears, try to make it transform your endangered plants. Then kill it slowly. *If your strategy is going bad, try to recover quickly. Now remove a column of Sun-shrooms to make more space for Laser Beans in order to stun Wizard Zombies and Zombie Kings. **Do not forget to plant Tall-nuts. Not only protect your house but also protect the endangered Magnet-shrooms. *Plant two Magnet-shrooms to deal the Zombie Kings. *When a Dark Ages Gargantuar comes, and it is about to smash your endangered plant, try to use Plant Food on a Fume-shroom, then use a Cherry Bomb near both it and the Zombie Kings. You may plant more Tall-nuts to stall the zombies of the highest threat. Better yet delay it by constantly planting both Puff and Sun-shrooms. *Remember to use Plant Food and the Cherry Bomb. They will effectively help you recover your strategy. *For Coconut Cannon, if you're aiming for the Jester Zombie, don't do it directly. Instead, look for a zombie with high amount of health, then use it as a target. If any Jester Zombies nearby or one column away from it, it will then suffer a severe damage from the splash. *Magnifying Grass is an effective way to hurl off Imp Monk Zombies. They must be placed on the third column because that is where they land when they are thrown off by Dark Ages Gargantuar. Gallery Dan19U.png|by Uselessguy Adan19U.png|Another by Uselessguy Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags